


Special Delivery!

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec needs a lesson in punctuality, Being in the right place at the right time, Boys In Love, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Lingerie, M/M, Magnus and Alec have date night, Making a case for punctuality, Nearly cockblocked but not quite, Prompt Fic, Role Playing, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, There's going to be some serious unwrapping tonight, Unexpected Occurrences, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, special delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Magnus is expecting a special delivery today,and planning on giving his own special delivery right back...But look who's at the door...****Updated with artwork byFoxyMoley*******Thank you so much for the amazing art, Foxy!!!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 117





	Special Delivery!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> So this was based on a prompt on Hunter's Moon, where Character A is a delivery man who just knocked on Character B's door. Character B's opens the door in nothing but their underwear. 
> 
> BUT...as usual my brain refuses to follow prompts to the T, so let's say this was "inspired" by it. Hope you like this, Toby.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise)
> 
> Beta'd by [BrightAsStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)

_KNOCK KNOCK!_ Someone was knocking on the door at the loft.

Standing right by the door, Magnus Bane smirked, as he smoothed down his outfit, and checked his makeup in the mirror.

“Right on time,” he murmured, to no one in particular.. 

He had been expecting this visit – a _very_ special delivery.

“Enter!” he proclaimed, licking his lips in anticipation as he flicked his wrist.

_From his favorite man –_

The door opened. In the doorway, stood -- Vampire Simon Lewis, carrying something in his hand.

“Uh Magnus?” he said distractedly as he walked into the foyer and past Magnus, “I needed to give you this –”

Simon finally turned toward Magnus, and stopped in his tracks, his eyes bugging out as he stared at Magnus -- whose eyes were just as bugged out, staring back at him. 

Also a vein seemed to be throbbing at Magnus’s temple, but Simon chose to ignore that – in light of ( _how very little!_ ) Magnus was wearing.

Magnus was clad (or barely clad) in a red silk bustier top with panty and garter belt ensemble with red knee thighs, with red high heels. In his hand he held a switch.

“Uh, y-you’re d-dressed…” Simon sputtered, his cheeks turning red.

Magnus fixed him with a look.

“Have you gotten enough of a look, Sherman?” he asked calmly. “You seem like you can’t stop looking. Why don’t you take a picture, it lasts longer ---”

 _“UH…WHAT IS THAT VAMPIRE DOING HERE??!”_ an all too familiar deep voice said angrily.

Alec _! Oh boy…_

Simon whirled around, only to face the irate Head of the New York Institute, clad in a delivery’s man’s outfit.

“Errr, I had something for Magnus,” Simon stammered. 

Alec’s stony expression did not budge.

“…And?”

Simon cowered under his stare.

“It’s our date night,” Alec informed him coolly. “So, I think it be best that you leave. _NOW_.”

However, Alec was no longer looking at Simon while speaking to him. His eyes were solely on Magnus, as they roved over Magnus's skimpy ensemble. 

Magnus bit his lip, as he saw Alecs hazel eyes darken with want.

 _Damn,_ Magnus thought, simultaneously feeling his glamour drop. Alec just used his Head of the New York Institute voice now to address Simon. _That's so hot._

Shivers went down Magnus’s spine…

Simon looked from Alec to Magnus. Neither were acting like they even noticed he was in the room anymore…

Simon nodded jerkily. He put the package down on the floor next to him. 

“Uh, Magnus,” he said, now averting his eyes. “Here you go," he said. “Now, I-I think I-I should be going…”

Simon pivoted on his heel and quickly walked out.

“Bye, Stephen,” Magnus murmured absentmindedly, his gold cat eyes fixated on Alec.

Then Simon was gone, and it was just Magnus and Alec in the foyer.

Alec cleared his throat. “Uh, Simon was staring just a little _too_ long at you,” he grumped, his brows knitting together. He was not happy.

Magnus raked an eyebrow. “Sean? He’s harmless! You know that,” he chided. “And besides, your timing was abysmal, darling. Didn’t we have this talk before about role playing and timing?”

Alec looked abashed. “Yea, yea, I know,” he muttered. “I was only a few minutes behind. The last thing I expected was to have Simon beat me to the door.”

Magnus laughed softly at Alec’s disappointed expression.

“No worries, Alexander,” he said. “Even though the beginning of date night did not work out the way we’d planned it, at least we still have the rest of the night right?”

Alec’s hazel eyes brightened upon hearing that. “Yea,” he said huskily.

“Well?” Magnus said, leveling a look at Alec from under lowered lashes. “So you got my package, delivery boy?”

Alec grinned. 

“I’ve got your package right here,” he said, smirking, as he closed the distance between them and swooped Magnus into his arms. 

Magnus’s lovely giggle floated through the loft, as Alec kicked the door closed behind them.

****** 

ARTWORK (Delivery/Postal Man Alec) by [FoxyMoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley)

Twitter: [FoxyMoley](https://twitter.com/foxymoley?s=03)


End file.
